


Perfect dance

by Broken_arrow32



Category: Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Conjunx Endura, Dreams, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, breakdown - Freeform, breakdown transformers prime, knockout - Freeform, knockout transformers prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_arrow32/pseuds/Broken_arrow32
Summary: Knockout finds himself in a glass-cased fantasy, enjoying a night with his conjunx endura, Breakdown, only to have it shattered by his cracked reality.
Relationships: Knockout/Breakdown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Perfect dance

Knockout absentmindedly turned on the radio as he was enjoying a nice evening off work with his conjunx, Breakdown. After he set the radio to a station playing a nice melody, he went and sat on the couch next to Breakdown, leaning into the bigger blue and grey mechs side. A smile spread across Breakdown's dark orange faceplate as he shifted his arm to put it around the smaller red and silver mech. Breakdown set down the datapad he had in his servo, placing it on a little side-table next to the couch. It didn’t take long before both Knockout and Breakdown started listening to the lyrics. Knockout got up and wandered off to the kitchen to get a glass of energon. When he returned mere moments later, he saw that Breakdown had moved, and was now leaning against the table that the radio was on. Breakdown looked up when he heard the approaching footsteps of his conjunx and saw Knockout leaning against the doorway, a clear glass with blue liquid loosely gripped in his servo. Breakdown just smiled at the sight, earning a small smile and helm shake from the smaller red mech. Knockout walked over to Breakdown, setting the glass on the table, and leaned on top of the larger mech, wrapping his arms around Breakdowns waist. Eventually they started swaying side to side as a familiar song came on, and that swaying soon turned to a soft slow dance, with the two of them singing the lyrics each other softly.

_Darling just kiss me slow, Your heart is all I own, and in your eyes Holding mine, Baby I’m dancing In the dark, with you between my arms_

The couple chuckled at the irony of the lyrics, given the lights in the room they were in were dim, and they were slow dancing.

_Barefoot on the grass, we’re listening to our favourite song When you said you looked a mess, I whispered under my breath, but you heard it, Darling you look perfect, tonight._

the song went on as the second verse started, and the two continued to slow dance, singing the lyrics together. Soon enough the song came to an end, And Breakdown pulled Knockout close by the waist and knockouts arms found their way around Breakdowns neck. As the final note of the song played, the gap between the twos lips closed in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Knockout jumped from his birth as a loud voice echoed from the laboratory through to his room that was connected to his workspace woke him from recharge.

”knockout! Report to the brig immediately! Lord Megatron requests your presence.” Came the voice of none other than Starscream, ruining something peaceful to turn it chaotic as always. Wait. What about the dim room and the music and… and Breakdown? Was it a dream? Oh. Disappointed, Knockout let out an upset sigh. It had seemed so real.

”I’ll be right there, Starscream.” Knockout called back tiredly. He stretched his limbs and stood up, headed to the doorway. He stopped as he walked past a small desk, littered with old photos and datapads. He picked up a small framed photo of him and Breakdown, both bearing smiles on their faceplates. Knockout sighed, though it was more nostalgic than dissatisfied this time.

“Miss you, love...I wish you could be here….” he whispered quietly as he stared at Breakdown’s smiling face in the photo. Reluctantly, he set the photo back down and left the room to head to the brig where he had been requested. If only that dream had been a reality, maybe things wouldn’t be so bad on the Nemesis.


End file.
